


Every Scar Is A Story I Can Tell

by Typsy123



Category: Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Typsy123/pseuds/Typsy123
Summary: I will always be a slut for these three, there's a LOT of fluff but also some angst :P. Also Shallan and Kaladin can both sing and Kaladin is looking for excuse to spend time with her
Relationships: Shallan Davar/Kaladin/Adolin Kholin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Every Scar Is A Story I Can Tell

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope y'all will like this because I personally do very much

Sometimes, reading books Jasnah recommended could be a real bore. Shallan countied reading, but couldn't keep her thoughts from drifting Adolin's way. She let a sleepy smile stretch her face. Right before she started to fall asleep, a single word, tied with a face flashed through her head. Kaladin. Her thoughts went in his direction more often than she would admit. This time, for some reason, she remembered the time when Adolin sat flustered, watching Kaladin spar, and doing exactly nothing.

A gentle knock on the door woke Shallan up. She quickly fixed her hair and opened the door. There, awkwardly standing, was Kaladin, a little taller than the door. Shallan held in a giggle from the sight, and let him in. Kaladin's face was flushed, but he still managed to say : 

"Shallan...umm, hi, a little bit straight forward, but…. I was wondering if you could ...teach me to write? And read?" 

This time Shallan couldn't hold in her laugh, and Kaladin's face became redder. "Sure Kal, why the sudden need?" 

Kaladin's face was starting to become shades of red Shallan had never seen before. "N-nothing, just thought that if Dalinar is learning…. I could too. Why are you laughing at me again? Am I funny or something?"

"No! Don't think that! You're just... cute" 

As soon as Shallan realised what she said, her face reddened. If someone walked in the room right now, they would see the very strange sight of two really flustered Radiants. 

After she shook off her embarrassment, Shalan quickly said : "Of course I'll teach you! When would you like to start?"

"Is it okay for you tomorrow afternoon?"

"Yeah, come by when you're ready, my classes with Jasnah finish at lunch, so I'll be in my room."

Kaladin left the room and Shallan sat with her back against the door and sighed. Little did she know that Kaladin did the same when he went back to his room.

*********************

The next day, Kaladin found himself hesitantly standing in front of his door. It was already afternoon, and he thought that the day had passed way too fast. He took a deep breath, and opened the door, heading to Shallan's room at the end of the hall. He stopped right in front of it, and breathed deeply once again, but right before his knock he heard the most beautiful sound he's ever heard. Shallan was singing something to herself, maybe a lullaby or a song a parent would normally sing to their child. Kaladin couldn't move, enchanted by her voice. His hand was half risen, but he didn't knock. Not yet. 

*************************

The knock on the door surprised Shallan, who was cleaning her room, singing to herself. She opened the door, wondering who could be searching for her. At the sight of Kaladin's blushed cheeks, she quickly slammed the door at his face. She totally forgot! Memories of the last day flashed through her eyes, and she blushed too. After she took a second to shake off the shock, she opened the door once again. Shallan nearly slammed it for the second time, but she managed to keep a straight face at the sight of Kaladin.

"Come in, sorry if it's a little bit messy."

He took a few steps and stopped in place, probably wondering what to do now. Shallan giggled to herself and almost laughed out loud, just as the last time, when Kaladin turned towards her. 

"Why, in the name of the Stormfather, are you laughing again?"

"Nothing, nothing, let's start."

********************

Adolin was going to surprise Shallan with a couple of flowers. He smiled to himself, picturing the happy face she'd make. Adolin stopped in front of the door, and he heard laughter. He knocked on the door, and it was opened by Shallan, her hair a little bit messy, a smile on her lips. 

"Oh, Adolin! Come in!"

Adolin stepped into the room and saw Kaladin sitting on the ground, with sheets of paper around him. A rare smile was on his lips too. 

"What are you two doing? I didn't expect to come into the room, and see you, sitting on the ground, laughing! This is the first time I've seen Kallie smiling in, like, three years!"

".......Kallie? Seriously. And, princeling, I'm pretty sure we haven't known each other for three years."

Adolin laughed and remembered the flowers in his hand.

"Here, Shallan, these are for you."

"Oh, Stormfather! So pretty! Thank you, Adolin!"

Shallan kissed him on the lips and Adolin smiled. Kaladin turned his face around, and blushed again. He muttered some apology, and left the room. Shallan threw a concerned look at the door that closed behind him.

******************  
It hurt Kaladin seeing them like that. In love. It only reminded him of his past tries and the sorrow that came after them. Every time that Shallan smiled, his heart missed a beat and he couldn't help but blush. His thoughts wandered to Adolin. His blond hair and his damned perfect smile, and his damned beautiful blue eyes, and his damned everything. Seriously, these days his face is mostly red. And he knew really well why. He sighed and stood up, remembering that he had a practice with bridge four. Kaladin headed to the barracks where his men slept, but halfway there, he just stopped at the thought of something that made his face red. Again. He thought of the three of them. Together, laughing, smiling, happy and…. kissing. No. This couldn't happen. Shallan was… Shallan was married. To Adolin. There was absolutely no way for that to happen. At least the two of them were happy with each other. He would not interfere with them. He started walking once again towards the barracks. Only to almost run over Lopen.

"Hey there, gancho! Were you so lost in thought you didn't see the now two-handed Heradzian in front of you? Who were you thinking of? The shy redhead again? Or is it the blond boy this time?"

Kaladin blushed. Again. He was already familiar with the feeling of hotness while his face was red. "No! I was just...zoned out. Come on, we have practice."

*********************

Kaladin didn't do great at the practice. Drehy succeeded in hitting Kaladin twice while he was thinking. Later that night, he found himself in front of Shallan's door again. He took in a deep breath and knocked, hoping she wouldn't answer. After a few seconds, Shallan stuck her head out, rubbing her eyes and her hair messy. Kaladin felt the strange urge to smile at her, but only blushed slightly instead. 

"I, um.. hi? I thought that..we could finish from earlier?"

Shallan sleepily smiled at him, rubbed her eyes once again, and opened the door wider. "It's late, but you're cute, come in."

Kaladin stopped dead in his tracks, face redder than it has ever been. After a second, Shallan realized what she said and froze. She turned to him, her face in her hands and muttered "Sorry". Kaladin couldn't resist the urge to laugh now. He chuckled, putting a hand on his mouth. Shallan looked up, face red and eyes wide. Kaladin was openly laughing now, and Shallan joined after a few seconds of being dumbstruck. Kaladin clutched his stomach, laughingly hard. Shallan grabbed his hand, pulled him in the room and closed the door. They were still laughing, Shallan lying on the bed and Kaladin sitting on the floor. Shallan allowed herself to steal a look at him and found her breath taken away. His cheeks were slightly flushed, his eyes sparkling with laughter. Only his smile could make her flustered. 

"What?" 

Shallan jumped a little at Kaladin's voice, and her face became even redder. "I..uh, nothing! Let's start!"

*********************  
Two movements. That's what it would take for Adolin to open the door in front of him. But he didn't. He didn't dare disturb the pure sounds of joy coming from the other side of it. He could hear Kaladin's laughter, clear and full of something Adolin couldn't quite place. He could even imagine his face, eyes alight, smile wide... it was something he could look at for a thousand years and not get bored. He could picture Shallan next to Kaladin, her blue eyes sparkling and looking at him… the way he looks at her. Maybe, after all, it was best for Adolin to step out of their way. He could… he could live with it. He could live with the knowledge that both of them were happy. A silent sob tore through his body. He could deal with it. He would be okay. Eventually. Another sob threatened to escape from his lips, and he quickly made his way to his room. He could live with it, he kept telling himself. But somehow, deep down, he didn't believe it. He wanted to disappear in some way. For him to never have been just a barrier between Kaladin and Shallan. Adolin hated this feeling. They had won, right? At least for now. But he didn't feel like he had won anything at all. He managed to get himself to bed and take off his clothes before completely giving in to the sobs building in his body. 

Adolin thought, he could live with it.

************************  
Shallan was lying face up the ceiling, her arms spread wide. Adolin hadn't come to her room tonight, but she didn't find the time to think about that, since her lesson with Kaladin continued a little longer than she expected. He was a fast learner and grasped the concept really quickly, she could give him that. Shallan would often find herself spacing out, her gaze fixed onto him. But what she dreamt of…. couldn't happen. Maybe in another world, in another time… but not here, not now. She was married. How could her gaze wander after not even a month of marriage! She hated herself for the feeling of hollowness inside her whenever Kaladin was gone for more than a few days. She hated herself for how happy she felt around him. She hated herself for him. 

Shallan turned to the side and buried her face in her hands. How did that happen? She didn't want it! She loved Adolin - she truly did, with all her heart. But her heart grew bigger and bigger every time Kaladin smiled, and ached with the need for him whenever he was gone. A tear slipped from her eye to the pillow. Then another. And another. Before she knew it, powerful sobs tore from her body, the strength of them shaking her very core. She couldn't do it, not anymore. She should tell Adolin, tell him that she didn't deserve him, that she was sorry. She had noticed how Kaladin looked at Adolin, and the other way around. She could leave them to… have their way together. They would be happy, she was sure of that. That was the only thing she wanted. For them to be happy. Faint, worried buzzing could be heard from somewhere, but she didn't care. 

Shallan thought, she could live with it. 

***********************  
It just wasn't right. Lying awake, Kaladin was thinking about life in general. It wasn't the first time he was doing that, no - but it was the first time he had smiled so much. He had a great time today… but he had to remember that Shallan was off limits. Absolutely off limits. The way she and Adolin look at each other… the only thing he could hope for is for someone to look at him the same way someday. He squeezed his eyes tightly and tried to will his mind to stop thinking about them. About what he could have in another lifetime, in another place. He would not cry this night, not when he managed to have a slightly better day. He was selfish, selfish, but that didn't stop him from wanting more. He did want… something. But he couldn't, just... couldn't have that He curled up in the bed and let his tears flow silently onto the pillow. 

Kaladin thought, he could live with it. 

*********************

Shallan woke up from the sound of rain drumming on the windows. She sighed deeply and rolled onto her back. Standing up, she noticed a small piece of paper on the floor. Shallan picked it up, curious. It read, in big clumsy letters, "I'M SORY". Suddenly she wasn't in that bad of a mood. The thoughts from last night were still lingering at the back of her head but she just stuffed them deep down. It was a new day, she could get over them. 

A gentle knock on the door tore her from her thoughts. She opened it, just when Kaladin was starting to turn away. She froze, then softly murmured: "I saw your message. You have nothing to be sorry for." 

"I have. I have a lot of things to be sorry for, Shallan. I just wanted to say that maybe… maybe these lessons aren't a good..."

Before Kaladin could continue, Shallan put her hand on his mouth. She couldn't not notice how soft his lips were, and a blush rose to her cheeks. Kaladin's were red in a second, too, but she didn't lift her hand.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, or I swear I'll make you stay in that room and write until you can't use your hand."

Awkward silence took over for a whole minute until Shallan gestured to Kaladin to enter the room, slightly blushing. New determination sparkled in Shallan, and she took out a gift Navani had brought to her earlier today. 

"What is that?"

Kaladin looked over her shoulder, casting a shadow over Shallan. Wow, he was tall. Shallan caught herself slightly flustered, but answered as calmly as she could. "Navani brought them earlier today, it's kind of a revolutionary writing feather. It has its own ink, you don't have to constantly dip it."

Kaladin huffed. "Interesting, what’s it called?"

"Absolutely no idea."

*************************  
Shallan had thought it over. Over, and over and over again. She wasn't confident, no, but she couldn't stand this any longer. Pattern had helped with her plan, and she was thankful for that. No part of her wanted either Adolin or Kaladin to suffer. So when the plan started to form in her head, she couldn't allow herself to doubt it wouldn't work.

*************************

Kaladin had done something he couldn't think of doing before this whole situation. He had asked for advice. Drehy had seemed like a good idea for a person to ask, so he did. Kaladin was nervous the whole time, but Drehy didn't once mock him, or ask for specific details. He gave Kaladin a firm pat on the shoulder as their conversation ended, and didn't mention it again. So, here Kaladin was, trying to express his feelings a way he hadn't done for a long time. It brought some nostalgic sting in his heart, but as Drehy said, he can't ignore these feelings forever, as good as the idea sounded. He grabbed a piece of paper, one of the weird feathers Shallan gave him, and started to work. The words had started to flow more easily after some time of practice, and he was glad for his improvement. He tapped his lip with the feather, and he wrote down one word on the paper.

"Beautiful"

*************************  
Shallan heard Pattern's faint buzzing from outside of the door, and soon he was on her dress. 

"So? Is he okay?"

"Mmm he seemmms okay. He was writing something, but I couldn't get a glimpse of it."

Shallan smiled softly. Of course the captain would take it to himself to practice. She had noticed that his improvement was way faster than their lessons suggested for, and she had no doubts Kaladin would continue to do so.

A knock sounded on her door, and Shallan dusted off her dress, shouting for the person to come in. 

The door opened slightly, and only Kaladin's head showed up in the doorframe. "Um, hi, I won't take a lot of your time, but how do you write "embrace"?"

Shallan stared at him for a moment, and burst into laughter. Kaladin furrowed his brows, confused.

"And why are you laughing now? What did I do?"

Shallan tried to take a deep breath, but it only resulted in more laughter. "You… you didn't do anything… you just. You just look like a ten year old child trying to hide something from its mother."

Kaladin fully entered the room, hiding his hands behind his back, a small smile on his lips. "I do not."

"Then what's behind your back?"

"A secret, but I need you to show me how to write that word."

Shallan chuckled. "Oooh the almighty captain now has secrets! Is it for a girl?"

Kaladin's smile was still present, and it grew a little wider at Shallan's comment. "It may be, but I'm not going to tell you. However, you will have to tell me how to write that word. Captain's orders."

Shallan laughed again, and sat on her bed, taking out a notebook and one of Navani's feathers, which she found out were called "pens". She quickly wrote the word Kaladin needed, tore the page out and handed it to him. 

"Alright then, keep your secrets. That's how you write it, "embrace", right?"

Kaladin nodded, took the paper, and slowly started walking towards the door, not turning his back to her, slightly smiling. At the last moment before the door closed, Shallan stuck her tongue out at him. She heard a light chuckle from the other side of the door. 

When Shallan was sure that Kaladin had gone to his room, she started quietly muttering to partly herself, partly to Pattern."This is gonna work, I'm sure it's gonna work, you do remember what the plan is?"

Before Pattern could sneak even a word in, Shallan continued to speak. "I need to talk to both of them, there's no place for doubt here. It'll work, it'll work…"

Shallan stopped pacing the room, a thing she didn't even notice she was doing. She took a deep breath, and then another. She had nothing to worry about. Well, she had, but the best thing she could do about it was to ignore it. It was going to work.

*************************  
Shallan stood in front of Kaladin's door, not believing her ears. He was singing. His voice….was beautiful. It was clear, and rich and Shallan could only stand there and listen in disbelief. She could make out certain words, but not very clearly. One of them was "embrace". As realization hit her, she whispered to herself.

"Oh Almighty."

*************************

Adolin had had a rough couple of days. He wasn't sure Shallan noticed anything was off, but she was exceptionally gentle towards him. He appreciated that, but it didn't make him feel any better. He needed to think, and to talk to her. Taking a deep breath, he calmed himself down. He was going to talk to her. He knew that bottling his feelings wouldn't help either him or Shallan. So, he decided. He was going to gather his wits tonight, and speak with her. 

*************************

It was done. It was done, and it was perfect. As perfect as it could get. Now there was only one thing left for him to do.

*************************  
Adolin didn't expect Kaladin to show up at his door in the middle of the night, but there the bridgeboy was, dressed in a slightly bigger than his size t-shirt and loose pants. 

"Kallie?"

"Please don't call me that."

Adolin grinned and opened the door wide

"Whatever, Kallie, what's up?"

"Is Shallan in there? Pattern came in my room saying she wants to talk to us."

"No she isn't? And she hasn't said anything to me either. Will you stop standing at the door and come in, or do you prefer to just gloom from there?"

Kaladin frowned a little.

"I'm not glooming" 

"Pfft like hell you aren't, come in."

Kaladin lowered his head to pass through the door and looked around the room before sitting on the bed, making a surprised noise at how soft it was. Adolin was just about to sit next to him when the door opened and Shallan came in with a bunch of blankets.

"Oh! You're both here! Awesome, we can start."

Adolin dramatically plopped on the bed.

"Pray tell us, oh mighty Lightweaver, what are we doing here?"

Shallan unceremoniously dumped a bunch of blankets in Kaladin's lap.

"We're gonna talk, I brought snacks "

Kaladin tried to throw a blanket in Shallan's direction but missed.

"Talk about what?"

"How you're in love with Adolin, how Adolin's in love with you, and how I'm in love with you, and you're in love with me."

Awkward silence settled down for a few minutes before Kaladin spoke: "I'm sorry what?"

Adolin was gaping at both Kaladin and Shallan, silently taking a blanket off Kaladin's lap and wrapping himself in it. Shallan climbed on the bed and sat on it cross-legged.

"Don't even pretend you don't know all this, both of you. Adolin, you've been pinning over Kaladin for months. Don't show me that face, I know you've been feeling bad since you saw us together with Kal in my room, and I'm pretty sure you've been thinking of "stepping aside" for us."

Adolin was silent for a minute.

"Do you have to call me out like that?"

Shallan smiled sweetly at him.

"Oh I do, because I'm sick of all that pinning. I asked around and apparently everyone is sick of our pinning. Renarin even asked me to "please get your shit together, even my dad is noticing". 

Kaladin choked.

"Dalinar?" 

Adolin was still out of words. He silently opened his mouth, closed it, opened it, and closed it yet again. 

Shallan continued despite the knot in her stomach.

"What I'm saying here is. I like Kaladin. But at the same time, I'm in love with Adolin. See my problem here?"

Adolin cleared his throat.

"I see, we're handling that as adults. Okay, I love you Shallan. I do, but when I look at Kaladin, when I think of everything he's done for me, for everyone... I love him too. For his bravery, for his kindness, for his……unfairly handsome face, for him as a whole."

Kaladin was looking at him, his brown eyes drinking every detail of Adolin. As Adolin locked his eyes with his, he saw tears in them. He smiled softly, gently brushing them off with a thumb. Kaladin didn't move. Adolin looked at Shallan again. She took Kaladin's hand in her's and whispered: "We don't have to suffer. We can be happy, together, yeah?"

A sob tore through Kaladin's body. Adolin gently pressed his hand on his back as Kaladin leaned over, putting his forehead on Adolin's lap. Shallan's hand joined his on Kaladin's back. After a few seconds, when Kaladin was no longer weeping, he spoke, muffled by the blanket. 

"I don't deserve this. I don't deserve you. How… I….. you're so happy together. I can't...just put myself between you!"

Shallan gently smiled at him.

"You're not putting yourself between us. We're putting you beside us. With us."

Adolin took Kaladin by the shoulders, and stared into his eyes. Hell, he was even beautiful while crying. 

"I can see what Shallan is suggesting here and..and I'm willing to do it. To try and make you both happy. Because you deserve it. Both of you, do you hear me Kallie? You are precious to me. And you deserve my love, you deserve happiness." He turned his head to Shallan. "I love you. And I will continue to do so. For as long as I'm breathing."

Shallan's smile was bright, her eyes slightly teary but pure happiness could be seen in them. She opened her mouth to say something but Kaladin put a finger on her lips. Shallan's cheeks flushed in deep red.

"I don't wanna listen to anymore cheesy stuff, you both know I'm gonna cry again if that happens."

Shallan chuckled and removed Kaladin's hand.

"Okay Kallie.." 

"Don't call me that"

"Whatever Kallie, care to tell me what you were writing and hiding behind your back like a small child?"

Kaladin sprung from the bed, scrambling to get the blankets off his lap.

"Oh! It needs changing! I uhm.. I'll show it to you after I'm done, okay?"

He quickly ran out of the room, leaving Shallan and Adolin in awkward silence.

"Soooo that went well?"

Adolin plopped down the bed waiting for Shallan's answer. She just turned her face to him, smile wide and eyes alight.

"It did! It went amazing! I'm so happy!"

Adolin smiled fondly at her and opened his arms.

"It did. Now come here until Kal returns." 

Shallan made an excited noise and snuggled in Adolin's arms.

"This is nice" her voice was slightly muffled, as she had snuggled her face in Adolin's elbow. He chuckled. 

"Now imagine how much nicer it would be with Kaladin joining us? No one will ever be cold again."

Kaladin walked into the room, holding a piece of paper and one pen.

"I'm finishing that here."

Shallan tried to peek but in the position she was in it was very hard to see anything.

"What is it what is it tell ussss!" 

The corner of Kaladin's mouth twitched slightly, but he didn't say a word. Shallan tried to twist from Adolins grip again but he held her still.

"Let him write, he'll show us."

"Finnee"- pouted Shallan and snuggled closer.

They sat in comfortable silence for a few more minutes, Kaladin's scribbling the only sound in the room. Shallan would have fallen asleep if it wasn't for Kaladin who, after a few minutes of writing, exclaimed happily: “It's done!” 

Shallan wiggled out of Adolins arms, and quickly stood up. She closed the distance between herself and Kaladin, but he put a hand over his writing, not allowing her even a glimpse. 

“I want you to promise not to laugh.”

Adolin sat up on the bed and chuckled.

“Well what if you wrote a comedy? Satire? Insults towards some lighteyes? How are we not supposed to not laugh at that?’

A slight blush arose to Kaladins cheeks.

“It's not like that. Shallan, can you please read it?” He handed her the piece of paper, folded. 

“But don't read it before you start reading it out loud.”

Shallan gave him a look, but shrugged and opened the piece of paper. The words started to pour out of her mouth, a slight...melody to them:

“You, you're not as beautiful as the sky  
Nor a leaf in a rainy day  
You, you're not as beautiful as a snowflake  
Nor a star in the milky way,  
Because of me, me who can't see it

But the light inside you,  
It shines,  
It shines brighter than the sun and all the moons

And that makes you beautiful  
More beautiful than the sky,  
And the leaf on a rainy day  
More beautiful than a snowflake  
More beautiful than all the stars

And when the storm comes,  
And the rain starts drumming  
When all the world looks dark  
With no hope, with no reason to stay,

I think of your light,  
More beautiful than the sky  
And a leaf on a rainy day  
More beautiful than a snowflake  
More beautiful than all the stars

Me, I am lost, lost without a soul  
You, you are not, lost without a heart.   
Make me like you  
Make me like him  
Make me like us  
Make my heart beat  
Make my soul live  
Make my eyes lit

Me, I am not, not as good as you  
Not as good as him  
Not as good as I'd like to be  
But you.  
You don't care.  
And he  
He doesn't either.”

There were tears in both Adolin’s and Shallans' eyes. Her voice was a little hoarse, but still beautiful as it followed the words Kaladin had poured onto the paper:

“And that makes me forget, forget the sky  
Forget the leaf on a rainy day  
Forget about snow  
Forget about all the stars. 

And when I think, think about you   
I could feel the warmth of your embrace  
The beauty if your smile  
The radiance of your being

And there  
Then  
You are the most beautiful  
In the whole world”

Shallan couldn't hold her sobs after she finished reading. Tears glistened on Adolins cheeks too and he wasn't ashamed to admit it. After all, this was utterly and completely...

“Beautiful.” - whispered Shallan. Kaladin was bright red, the glint of tears visible in his eyes. He didn't look up at them, but murmured: “I'm glad you liked it.”

That was when both Shallan and Adolin crushed Kaladin into a hug. They didn't speak, did not utter a sound. The silent embrace could have lasted minutes, or maybe hours. None of them would care if they stood like this for eternity. Adolin, quietly and very gently raised Kaladin's chin, and with the same gentleness, pressed his lips onto Kaladin's. They tasted salty, from the tears, but it reminded Adolin of the sea. His lips reminded him of home, of love and, oh for the love of the almighty, he didn't want to pull off. When he did, the look on Kaladin's eyes was almost as precious to him as the kiss. Lips slightly parted, eyes still watery but full of….awe. Kaladin lightly caressed his fingers over his lips, as if still not being able to comprehend he was loved. 

Shallan didn't wait more than five seconds before kissing Kaladin herself. 

*************************

Kaladin could feel Shallan's breath on his chest. And Adolin's on his neck. He was laying still, somehow afraid that if he moved, this.. newfound happiness would vanish as quickly as it came to him. Adolin wrapped his hand more tightly around his torso and whispered in his ear:

"I can feel you're not asleep bridgeboy. Don't worry. It's okay, you're with us now."

As simple as those words were they still strung a string deep in him. Being safe wasn't a feeling he was used to. And yet….maybe it was okay to sleep. Maybe, for once, he could... keep these feelings, make them real. He closed his eyes, and just as he was drifting to sleep, his ears catched a muffled, but clear…

"I love you."


End file.
